MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type
The MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type is a ground combat variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog from the Universal Century timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gelgoog modified for combat on Earth. Unlike the original prototype it is equipped with a backpack for use under Earth's gravity. It has also undergone modifications such as dustproofing on its joints, the removal of the spare generators on its arms, and the installation of a grenade launcher and gatling as internal weapons. It is also referred to as the "G Type" and features the same handheld armaments as the standard production model Gelgoog. One customized unit was operated by Visch Donahue, it was painted in a green color scheme and had it's backpack removed therefore having it's exterior resemble the pre-production type Gelgoog. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the Gelgoog's close-range weapon. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the mobile suit's back. ;*Sniper Beam Rifle :A different model of the standard beam rifle used by the Gelgoog, has a longer shooting range and packs a heavier punch than the standard production beam rifle. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Arm Gatling Gun :Mounted on the right forearm. ;*Grenade Launcher :Mounted on the left forearm. ;*Short Shield :A small shield that is typically mounted on the left forearm atop the grenade launcher. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog's shield is arm-mounted and can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. Fed by a 32 rounds magazine, it is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early type and late type models exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip on the latter. In addition to the regular machine gun bullets fed from the drum magazine, the MMP-78 is also capable of firing anti-aircraft rounds being fed from a smaller, box-type magazine. The MMP-78 is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for additional firepower. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon that is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and the destructive power is given priority over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. History One unit belonged to the Zeon Foreign Legion's Ken Bederstadt, it was delivered to him by a H.L.V. near the end of the One Year War, and his usage of this machine earned him the nickname the "pitiless war god". Another customized unit was operated by Visch Donahue, he and his machine would battle the White Dingo Team, but would be defeated. Variants ;*MS-14GD Gelgoog G ;*MS-14D Desert Gelgoog Gallery Gelgoog-visch-GM.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom): from Great Mechanics trialbeam.png|Sniper Beam Rifle Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin Beam Sword Ms-14-shield.jpg|Shield (regular version) Games Ms-14g-kb-msgc.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Ken Bederstadt Custom) from Gundam War card game Cdm gc7983 570.jpg|Visch Donahue and his Gelgoog Ground Type as featured in Gundam Chronicle card game 14G.jpg Visch Donahue.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Colors) from Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game BondsOfBattlefield_p02_rx77d-WhiteDingo_ms14g-VischDonahue.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Colors; right) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game MS-14G Battle Operation.jpeg|Gelgoog Ground Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation MS-14G Commander Battle Operation.jpeg|Commander Type from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation: armed with Sniper Beam Rifle and Short Shield ms14g_MissingLink.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Gelgoog-VD-BO2.png|(Visch Donahue) as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_MS07B_MS14G_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC "MS-07B Gouf & MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type" (Visch Donahue Customs) (2013): box art Notes and Trivia References GEL-GOOG.jpg|Gelgood Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom): information and specifications from "Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From The Ashes Tactical Manual"; Softbank, 1999) Great Mechanic Personal 39.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom; bottom) information from "Great Mechanic Special - Mobile Suit Collection Volume 12: Personal Specialized Mobile Suit Book" (Futabasha; 2017) Ms-gelgoog ground vd.jpg|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 14G Commander.png|Gelgoog Ground Type (Commander Unit): information from Gundam Side Story: Missing Link gelgoogvisch.png|Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom): information from Gundam Side Story: Missing Link External links *Gelgoog Ground Type on MAHQ ja:MS-14G ゲルググ